


Ferris Wheels

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go to a fair. Sam forgets to mention he's afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels

It took a lot to get Sam to go on the ferris wheel. Gabriel had promised to make him breakfast in bed for a week and to clean the bathroom for once. He would've said anything to get Sam to go on the ferris wheel with him, so he agreed to it quite easily.

Gabriel wouldn't have said the ferris wheel was high, not too high. It was only one that was used a month out of every year at the October fair. Gabriel had been on it many times, starting when he was so young he could barely remember, so he was surprised to hear Sam had never even been near it.

Sam craned his neck to look at the tall structure. Beside him, Gabe was buzzing with excitement, making Sam suppress all the jitters he was feeling. They would be strapped in, it wasn't like he was going to fall to his death.

Finally, the got to the front of the line. A tired looking woman strapped them both in, and as soon as the bar came down, Sam gripped it tightly. Gabriel didn't seem to notice, instead jabbering away about some childhood story he had told Sam twenty times in the last two weeks.

Suddenly, the machine jolted to a start, the ground getting further and further away from Sam's feet. His grip on the bar tightened until the vein in his arm almost popped and he breathed through gritted teeth. He started to calm slightly, until he felt the cart begin to slowly tip backwards and forwards. 

"Gabe!" Sam hissed, his jaw clenched. "What the Hell are you doing!" Panic was starting to settle into Sam's bones, a memory of fear and falling and hurt coming back to him.

"Relax, Sammy, it's just a bit of fun," Gabriel grinned at his boyfriend, rocking the cart faster.

"No, Gabriel, I'm being serious, stop please," Sam begged on the verge of tears. The ride haltered to a stop at the top. The view was breathtaking, and if Sam wasn't having a panic attack, he was sure he could appreciate it.

Gabriel didn't say anything, but carried on swinging his legs back and forth, the cart moving easier now that it wasn't moving. The bolts were creaking and squeaking, letting on how old the ride was, and how likely they were both about to fall off and die.

"Gabe, stop," Sam pleaded, tears now in his eyes. He looked at his boyfriend, but found him watching the people below with a sly grin. Carefully, Sam moved his arm from the railing to Gabe's arm, gripping that as tight as he was the bar. "Gabriel."

Eventually, Gabriel looked back towards Sam to find him sobbing incoherently, his hold getting increasingly stronger. Immediately, Gabriel's legs stopped and he swizzled around in his seat to face Sam. He let the giant hold onto him, let him bury his face in his neck, let him cry until he calmed down.

"Get me down, please," Sam sobbed onto Gabriel's shoulder. "Please, Gabe, I can't. I need to get down." Gabriel shushed him gently, stroking Sam's hair in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry, the ride will be moving again in a few minutes," Gabriel whispered softly into Sam's ear. This seemed to relax the man the most, so Gabriel kept repeating it again and again. Soon, the ride did start moving, and Sam starting howling again as they went into their descent. 

By the time they got off the ride, Sam was shaking and pale, tears still streaking his cheeks and loud whimpers still escaping his lips. Other fair goers were looking on, an expression of disgust on their face. It was like they didn't understand phobias. _Asshats_ Gabriel thought grumpily as he guided Sam towards the café.

Once inside, he sat Sam down at a table and bought them both hot chocolates. Sam readily accepted the drink despite his teeth clacking against the china. Neither of them spoke for a good few minutes even though Gabriel had a million questions running through his head and Sam had a million excuses.

"Sorry." Sam eventually settled on that as a sentence starter.

"What for?" Gabriel questioned, confusion clouding his face. "I was the dick rocking the cart."

"Yeah, but I never should have gone on," Sam sighed to himself. "And it wasn't really you that made me panic." 

"Do you mind me asking what did?" Gabriel pressed, hoping his boyfriend would open up to him about it.

"When I was little I fell off a roof. It was painful as Hell and ever since, I've had a phobia of falling and heights," Sam told him. He looked to be wincing at the memory but Gabriel couldn't be sure. "I actually forgot how scared they made me, I've avoided them that long." It came out a bitter laugh but neither of them found it funny.

"Do you want be to go win you a giant bear?" Gabriel smiled gently at Sam. He nodded yes, a wide grin spreading on his face. Within seconds, Gabriel was cracking jokes and Sam laughing loudly in return. They decided to leave their hot chocolates before going to find a stall giving away giant bears. Gabriel had a lot of making up to do.


End file.
